My U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/682,357 filed Apr. 9, 1991, discloses a seat belt system for a motor vehicle having a belt with shoulder and lap segments that move automatically into engagement respectively with the upper torso and lap of a person who has entered and sat down in the vehicle. The shoulder and lap segments of the belt move out of the person's way when the adjacent vehicle door is opened. The seat belt system has a slide for operating the belt which is slidable along an inclined guideway on the door.
Other seat belt systems for the same general purpose are shown in prior U.S. patents and publications discussed in the Prior Art Statement filed as part of the present patent application.